


Midnight snack

by viictoriasong



Series: Sherlolly diners [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viictoriasong/pseuds/viictoriasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock and Molly solve a murder, and he seduces her with pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Smoothly' - and, I did squeeze in another 'Elementary' reference ;)

“I mean, I felt a bit like an extra on _EastEnders_ today.”

Molly was snuggled up on her couch, resting from a day of non-stop running around with Sherlock. It had taken the detective little trouble to clear up the murder, but she wasn’t quite used to the pace at which he worked.

“There are times when even I must admit that truth is, indeed, stranger than fiction.” Sherlock replied. As soon as they had entered Molly’s flat, he had disappeared into the kitchen. He had rummaged around in the cupboards and by the sound of it, was now cooking.  “For example, one might not expect a woman as petite as yourself to be capable of murder, but I have every confidence that you could brain a man with a metal tube if you put your mind to it.”

Molly had to snicker at that. “That is very nice of you to say.” Teasingly, she added: “Remember it next time you ask me for help at the lab five minutes before the end of my shift!“

“Oh, but you know how _terribly_ sorry I am when that happens.”

Sherlock had suddenly appeared by her side, handing her a fork and plate. On it was a delicious looking pancake, baked dark brown with a juicy bit of bacon and golden crispy cheese. Molly’s stomach rumbled – she hadn’t realized how hungry she was until this moment.

“Crimes of passion are usually a bit ridiculous. And incredibly sloppy, so that gave us the advantage.”  Sherlock casually continued, settling in the seat opposite her with a plate of his own.

“But seriously. Man elaborately fakes his own death because he finds marriage a drag -” Molly halted a moment to swallow a piece of food, “comes back twenty years later when he regrets his actions, only to shoot his former wife’s new husband because he can’t stand that she moved on.” She threw up her free hand in a gesture of amazement. “I’m fairly certain I _did_ see that in a soap opera once.”

Sherlock, quietly eating his own pancake, gave her a gentle smile. “I am delighted you found our little adventure satisfying. Now, I was thinking that while we’re at it, we should go back to the morgue and give that body we talked about the other day another look over?”

Molly shot him a dark look. “I’ll gladly help you tomorrow, but first things first – and with that I mean sleep. It’s nearly two am!”

“So?” Sherlock frowned at her reservation. “Another advantage for us! Only the person on nightshift will be there and you won’t get called away on emergencies and things." 

Then, his lips moved into a unmistakable pout, in his eyes the look of a child begging his mother to give into his wishes. “ _Please?_ " 

_Oh bloody hell_.

Making a mental note to put more effort into deflecting Sherlock’s charm in the future, Molly sighed and held out her plate to him. “Give me two more of those wonderful pancakes and I’ll try to keep my eyes open for a few more hours.”

Swiftly, Sherlock moved to take the plate from her. “Your wish is my command!”


End file.
